Steven Universe
Steven Universe is the main protagonist of Steven Universe and the only male member of the Crystal Gems. Info Appearance Steven is relatively short with a thick build. He has curly black hair and black pupils. He wears a red T-shirt with a gold star on the front. He also wears blue jeans and redish pinkish sandals. His crystal gem, a rose quartz which used to belong to his mother, is where his bellybutton should be. Personality Steven has a fun and musical personality; he likes to sing and play on his ukulele. He enjoys adventures and wants to save the world with his fellow Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, even though he doesn't have control over his gem yet. He looks up to them like sisters and takes their advice to heart. Steven has a very unique way of handling problems, often making them worse before solving them. What he lacks in magical ability he makes up for by being resourceful, optimistic, and confident in himself. He tries to fix problems on his own first before seeking help, fueled by his happy-go-lucky attitude. Abilities All Gems have the ability to summon a weapon and shapeshift. Although Steven does not have control of his gem yet, his weapon is a shield that can change shapes. He has shapeshifted his fingers, but with disastrous results. She is the husband of Lilo Pelekai, the big brother of Yugo (Wakfu) and the younger brother of Goku. In Steven Universe (series) Rose Quartz Not much is known about Steven's relationship with his mother as she had to give up her physical form to give birth to Steven. She gave him her gem, the quartz. Greg Universe Greg Universe is Steven's father. As seen in "Laser Light Cannon" and "Cat Fingers," they share a strong father-to-son bond shown by them having water fights. Pearl Pearl acts more motherly to Steven than the other Crystal Gems do, as whenever he's in a possibly dangerous situation, she usually panics and acts first to protect him. Amethyst Amethyst acts like an older sister to Steven, often joking around with him and joining him in his misadventures. Pearl will often scold Amethyst for being too reckless with Steven when she misleads him such as in "Cat Fingers." Garnet Garnet acts more like a mentor towards Steven, always encouraging him and setting a good example. It is shown that Steven respects her as he always listens whenever she speaks. Sadie Sadie is one of Steven's friends who, unlike her fellow employee Lars, is friendly and considerate towards Steven. Connie Connie is Steven's best friend and love interest whom he saved in "Bubble Buddies" from a falling rock using his magical crystal bubble power. He is too nervous to ask her out and Amethyst and Pearl were trying to help him a little too much, though Garnet insisted they leave Steven to his own devices. The crush appears one-sided, however they are friends. Peedee Fryman Peedee is Steven's friend whom he helped out in the episode "Frybo." Thanks to Steven, Peedee earned the respect of his father and didn't have to wear the Frybo suit anymore. Onion Onion is Steven's friend whom he talks to in the episode "Bubble Buddies." Steven addresses Onion as if they're good friends. In the episode, Steven asks Onion to pop the bubble with a harpoon gun. Lars Lars appears to be annoyed by Steven. He is always making fun of him, although this may only be because he is jealous of Steven for being a Crystal Gem. Steven may be ignorant of this however, because in "Bubble Buddies", he refers Lars as his 'BFF.' Story of Joining Sora's Team Steven and Connie were hanging out while Fanboy, and Chum Chum were playing tag in the gummi ship, but accidentally pressed the aboard button on the deck and teleported Steven and Connie from their world. While Steven and Connie were being told by Riku, and Goofy about the worlds and how the two ended up in their ship, Steven quickly announced to Sora that he and Connie woild like to be honorary members and help. When they all had to think about it, Steven and Connie brought Kairi to their world to find the Keyhole so that they'd prove to be great members. When they went inside Steven's house, Steven told Kairi that he might make the Keyhole appear of he'd use his gem to call it out. After they all agreed, they were confronted by the Crystal Gems on the way out of the house after Steven packed his things. Soon after Kairi explained the situation, the gems decided to join also for Steven's safety, which lead to the Keyhole appearing by their hearts all together. After the patway opened, it was a new start for a new adventure for Steven. On Sora's Team Steven is a caring member, especially for villains that are actually lonely. Steven can never abandon innocent citizens when it comes to making friends. Relationships World Updates Great Pirate Era * Has a wanted poster with a bounty of 180 million berries * Pirate alias Steven "Dark Quartz" Universe Digital World * Digimon Partners Otamamon.PNG|Otamamon Pagumon.PNG|Pagumon Musyamon.PNG|Musyamon Category:Steven Universe characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Idiots Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Kids Category:Pre-Teens Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Sons Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:TV Show characters Category:School students Category:Cowards Category:Crazy characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Light Category:Iconic characters Category:Teleporters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Good hearted characters Category:Dancers Category:Cats Category:Humans Category:Gems Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Nuisances Category:Musicians Category:Singing characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Athletes Category:Hero Saints Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Clowns Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Next Avenger candidates Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Geniuses Category:Healers Category:Key Pirates Category:Sora's Elites Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students Category:Zeno's Friends Category:Element of Kindness/Healing Category:Sin of Gluttony